


On your knees.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: PG 13, how incredibly dull. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Heavily So, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, also i kinda wrote this as Lena being Demisexual so bare with me, demisexual lena luthor, idk mates, so here ya go!, that chair/desk/couch has seen some shit, y'all wanted a continuation of 'what does it taste like' and some ravishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Sequel to 'What Does It Taste Like?'. Kara has to be forgiven, and somehow, has to get creative in the process.





	On your knees.

**Author's Note:**

> wellp, here you go. After that smut as hell chapter for the PG 13 saga, I came up with this sequel. Heavily smutty. Guys, wow. I cannot believe I actually wrote /this/. Enjoy! Plots are always welcomed.

It was going so well. Things were escalating fairly quickly, and having Lena Luthor straddling her lap, shirtless, revealing she had no bra on the entire time, was probably the best belated Christmas gift Kara could’ve ever gotten. Tongues met each other for a heated kiss, hands tugged at clothes. But when the familiar buzzing of her phone interrupted their  _ hot _ make out session, Kara  _ swore  _ she wanted to  _ kill _ whoever chose it’d be a nice idea to interrupt this precious moment she was sharing with her bezzie mate. Just  _ gals  _ being  _ pals. _

 

Kara had unwillingly detached herself from Lena’s vicious grip, promising to be back as soon as possible, and apologizing on a constant ramble about how she needed to get this, a ‘matter of life or death’ or something like that. Lena hadn’t caught on. She was too busy trying to recover from the foreplay her and Kara had gotten into. Her chest was heaving up and down, with her dark locks sprawled unceremoniously over her shoulders, while dilated green eyes watched Kara go. Great. Now all she could do was go to sleep, because honestly, she was the kind of frustrated that masturbating can’t really help.

 

And this paid over the next day. She was grumpier than usual. Dragged people down to hell and back more than usual. Sassed everyone that came her way more than she usually did. Lena Luthor was pissed at the world, for something she had no control over. And she was used to having control. Utter control. Now, all she could really control was how long she was going to stay in the office. And really, Lena had no intentions on going back home any time soon. Or at all, for that matter. All she could think about was that 1- Kara Danvers had let her freaking finger her into a mindblowing orgasm and 2- She had left when her phone started vibrating in the coffee table. 

 

Disappointing, really. Because Lena thought that it had gone well. Maybe she should’ve known better. Maybe she should’ve seen it coming. Maybe Kara’s flirting back was only for entertainment. Because why would Kara really be interested on her? Why would she care to stay? She got what she wanted. She could freely walk out of Lena’s life, like nothing had happened, like many people did before. Why would Kara, sweet, beautiful, kind Kara want anything to do with her? A  _ Luthor. _ Kara not even checking in the entire next day added up to her pent up frustration. She needed a release, but she couldn’t be bothered to  _ act _ on it, being as she was in her freaking office. 

 

A few glasses of scotch later, she was ready to snap and kill someone. This paperwork proved to be getting more in her nerves than going forward. Leaning against the desk, the brunette CEO rested her elbows on the smooth surface, only to rest her head on her hands, fingers pressing on her temple. The impending headache was echoing into her head, and she just wanted to rest, but this needed to be done by  _ tomorrow _ . Not really, but she always liked to get things done a week in advance. Everyone was gone now, and she was alone, except the few security guards she had, patrolling the building. 

 

Her red lips pursed, and with her eyes closed, Lena simply sighed, trying to collect her thoughts. And feelings. Because anger was bubbling up in her chest, but so was sadness, and rejection. Because it had been the most intimate she has been with someone in  _ so _ long… Why was she so delusional? 

 

Lost into her thoughts —And maybe, just a tad too much of alcohol coursing through her veins—, Lena was unaware of the gentle swish of a cape and some heavy boots landing on her balcony, unceremoniously. Almost as if she was in a rush. 

 

Because she was. She had been in a rush to get to Lena ever since she had to leave like that the night before. Like she was running away from her, when all Kara really wanted was to drown in the red ocean of Lena’s lips. Honestly, Kara had tried, time and time again, to get to Lena, but she couldn’t. Things kept coming up, to the point the day had passed and she was barely getting to eat anything before stumbling her way out of the DEO, avoiding any possible new incident that could happen if she stayed too long there. 

 

Alien gone rogue had decided it was a nice day— more like night, really, Kara had left Lena’s place at 12 a.m. To stop the city from being attacked— To plot a vengeance against National City for the mere sake of it. Apparently, it wasn’t just one, but several attacks were planned to happen all through the day. And that kept the perky blonde all too frustrated upon the accumulated need of not being able to kiss Lena after a wonderful night. She had barely eaten, for crying out loud. When Alex walked into the D.E.O with armsful of potstickers, Kara had engulfed about a dozen into her mouth, on her run to the exit of the building. There was no time to stop and chew. She needed to get to Lena. She needed to explain mostly. 

 

Because Kara didn’t want Lena to feel  _ exactly  _ what she knew she was feeling. Rejected. Shoved away. Ignored.  _ Used. _

 

When she arrived, she could see the weight of pent up emotions and the dread of the day laying on Lena’s shoulders, and suddenly, she wished she had gotten more of the wine ice cream she had gotten for the CEO. Because she knows she has a weakness for it, and that’s why she rushed all over towards New York to get it and come back, in minus ten minutes. 

 

Her heart was beating loud in her ears, and she could hear Lena’s, almost doing the same. In sync. How crazy. Their heartbeats were synched, by some odd reason. 

 

Faith?

 

No.

 

Love. 

 

Kara loves Lena. 

 

Lena loves Kara.

 

But right now, they just weren’t aware of it. Right now, it was too new. Too shiny. The excitement of connecting with someone the way they did over-shining the true nature of their feelings, that definitely  _ weren’t _ of friendship. 

 

It only took a light tap on her window for Lena to finally take a small spin towards her balcony, facing the hero standing in front of her, separated from her by a thick, bulletproof glass. 

 

Her anger, somewhat visible, was evident to Kara, who raised the ice cream pint she was holding in her hand. Lena decided to cave in, and simply nodded, before spinning back towards her desk. Kara, being the sweet, naive angel she was, stepped in, glancing at the raven haired girl who looked impossibly hotter when her jaw was clenched. “Do I get to know why exactly is Supergirl bringing me ice cream?” Realization sunk into Kara’s guts, and she realized she hadn’t even bothered changing. And so the rambling begun “UH- I.- Kara Danvers--- She sent me with this. Said it’s your favorite. She’s very sorry about leaving last night and it was mostly my fault. I needed her- Journalism skills. So I apologize in her behalf.” Lena snorted softly, shaking her head before she sat back on her chair, legs crossed and pen in her hands, her thumbs gracing the smooth, metallic surface while her eyes scanned all of Supergirl’s body, almost too sexually for someone who was just an acquaintance for the hero.

 

But Lena knew. She was wicked smart. She was no fool. Those eyes were all too familiar. That smile that caused a volcano of emotions in her stomach were ones she longed getting lost into for months now. Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, and truthfully, she shouldn’t have been upset about the fact that she had a  _ city  _ to care for. But what had truly annoyed her was the  _ lie _ . The thoughts of her not being good enough to know were poisonous. She knew Kara had her reasons, her rational part fought the sentimental, bitter one. But it was hard when after so many months, almost reaching a year of knowing each other, Kara still hadn’t spoken about it. Even after the events that transpired the night before. It was a tug war between who she knew Kara was, and the demons in her head, whispering all the bad things that could happen, about how she was never good enough for  _ anything _ . Reminding her of all the bad situations unrolling after similar encounters like the one she had with the blonde the night before.    
  
“ _ Please _ , Ms. Luthor. Don’t blame Kara for something that was entirely  _ my  _ fault. Look! I even went all the way to New York to get you your favorite ice cream per  _ her _ request. I assure you she is  _ truly _ sorry about what happened.” 

 

Lena’s posture seemed all too… Casual? Dominant? Kara had trouble reading her. But her eyes seemed lustful. And the way she was sat, on one side of her hip, left her wanting to run a hand all over the smooth skin on Lena’s thigh, as her tight-as-ever pencil skirt raked up. She wanted to feel her as close as possible. She wanted to have her straddling her all over again. But it was going to take more than just ice cream and an apology, apparently. Because Lena wasn’t giving in.   
  
“I mean- She really seems to like you and by what she told me-- You two had some- Uh- Nice time. Right? Well- She says she’d- She would really enjoy repeating what happened.” 

 

The CEO simply laughed, shaking her head before uncrossing her legs and crossing them again, at her feet, while her chin tilted ever so slightly upwards “Is that so?” Kara left the ice cream on the other woman’s desk, who without blinking, glanced towards it, before locking eyes with those heroic blue ones she loved so much.

“ _ Please _ Lena. Don’t punish Kara.” Lena simply offered a smirk, before licking her lower lip, fully aware of the way Kara studied her entire body. “Must be difficult. To beg on your knees in that short skirt.” She muttered, making sure every bit of her smugness was poured on the quote, wanting nothing more than to make the other woman flustered. And she succeeded, because Supergirl’s knees seemed to give in slightly at the way Lena was staring at her.    
  
But Kara was determined to get the forgiveness she  _ needed _ from Lena. In two long steps, Kara was by Lena’s side, her eyes never breaking the connection with those green ones, that matched so much the component that made her weak, yet had the opposite effect. One strong hand on the back of the chair caused for the CEO to be pulled away from her desk and face the superhero now. Not a trace of shock, though, because this was heading exactly where Lena wanted it to. “If that’s what it’ll take, then so be it.” The superhero said, causing for Lena to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow and chuckle just slightly “Oh really? National City’s mighty hero is willing to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness that isn’t even for herself? Last I checked… We’re only… Acquaintances, right,  _ Supergirl _ ?” At that, the blonde simply smirked, shaking her head “If you allow me to pay you back for stealing your girl for the night, we can become more than that. Besides… I’m sure Kara won’t mind.” Lena’s eyebrow went impossibly higher and she sighed “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

 

It took literally one second for Kara to be a few millimeters away from Lena’s lips, hovering, almost too wantonly. Their breaths mingled, and Lena felt a rush of heat ruining her underwear, pooling there at the sudden closeness with Supergirl. “I can either pay you back or… Leave you with that bottle of scotch and that ice cream, without tending to that need I can  _ smell _ coming from you.” The audible gasp coming from Lena elicited a wide smirk from the blonde hero, who simply leaned even further in “So? What do you say  _ Ms. Luthor _ ?” 

 

In a split of a second, the CEO had her lips against National City’s greatest savior’s, into a heated kiss, tangling her hands onto blonde locks of hair, desperately looking for some leverage. Supergirl’s hands were all over her, and she was  _ desperate _ . The familiarity of the kiss overwhelmed her, but she  _ lived _ for it. Her lips were suddenly too empty and her neck was being assaulted with lips that seemed all too gentle and caring for her liking. She needed the roughness of her anger fucked out of her, so with a rough tug, that she knew wouldn’t even phase Supergirl, she looked into her eyes, panting for air and trying her best to not let her voice betray her command “ _ Fuck  _ me, Supergirl.  _ Now. _ ” Kara’s pupils were impossibly dilated with lust, and all she did was smirk smugly, a confidence Lena was certain that suit granted her. 

 

Strong, soft hands met creamy thighs, while her lips navigated Lena’s cleavage, lapping and sucking on tender, sensitive skin, leaving small galaxies on her way, smiling at the thought that if Lena chose to wear something too revealing, people would know she belonged to the hero. And that oddly filled her with a sense of smug pride. Her hands expertly ran along the CEO’s thighs, reaching her waist, only to tug her impossibly closer to her, while she just dropped to her knees. Lena couldn’t help the immediate response of her legs wrapping around the hero’s torso, pulling her closer. 

 

Her skirt had been hiked up higher, revealing the ridiculously expensive underwear that Lena had chosen for that day, in a vain attempt to feel more desirable. Glancing at it, Supergirl moaned slightly, closing her eyes and thanking the gods that she got so lucky to have landed in a planet where Lena Luthor was attracted to her. After taking a deep breath, Kara ripped apart the lace undergarment that was on the way with her goal. “First you make an S out of hickeys on my chest, and now you rip apart my underwear. Huh.” Lena pointed out, biting onto her lower lip while locking eyes with the hero, who went back up to meet their lips again.

 

One last passionate kiss for good measure, and Kara was burrowing her mouth on Lena’s sex, taking a long lick all over her slit, eliciting a shudder all over Lena’s body, sending the raven haired girl’s head back, while her eyes rolled into her head. She moaned, slightly, her hand flying to the blonde mane, to keep her in place. It wasn’t long until Kara was taking a hardened bundle of nerves between her lips, sucking hard and steady, causing an obscene amount of moans and noises from the other woman. One of Lena’s legs swung over her shoulder, pressing her heel on the super’s shoulder blade. 

 

The scene was almost too erotic for the CEO. She had National City’s hero on her knees, sucking an orgasm out of her. It made her entire year, honestly. Looking down, she caught a sight of the blonde superhero teasing her slit with two fingers, glancing up to connect their eyes, with a wicked grin “May I?” And honestly, Lena swore she could’ve come right then and there with how respected she felt regardless of the situation she was into. Consent was incredibly sexy. A frantic nod was all she gave as a response before watching two slender fingers disappear into her sex, pumping in and out of her, at an insanely slow, murderous pace. “ _ Fuck _ me. Harder. Oh God, just- Don’t make me beg or I’ll just right about kill you.” She half chuckled-half moaned, feeling those fingers speed up, to the point it was inhuman. They were  _ vibrating _ . Lena was clinging on her last bit of sanity she had left because this was ruining her. Ruining her for another person. 

 

Her orgasm was quickly approaching, and she tugged Supergirl up to crash their lips together until her moans got a better hold of her, and she ended up pushing her downwards, to her sex, where Kara happily complied on sucking onto her clit, adding pressure on her G-spot every now and then, causing a small hiss from the CEO every time she did so. “Fuck, I’m gonna…-- Oh Goodness.” Her accent was truly doing it for Kara. She swore she could listen to Lena speak for hours as long as that Irish accent slipped through. It took one long lick from Kara on her clit to send Lena’s body into the white hot pleasure waves of her orgasm. What she hadn’t expected was for the CEO to actually scream  _ her _ name, rather than Supergirl’s. 

 

“Fuck…  _ Fuck _ , Kara.” 

 

Her blue eyes were wide as plates, as she slowed down her movements and glanced up, to the CEO who was barely opening her eyes, allowing herself to be fulfilled into the sensation of her entire body going through an orgasm “Did you just-” And Lena just had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes because did Kara  _ really _ think she was  _ that _ stupid? Instead of responding, she tugged her up and crashed their lips together into a heated kiss.   
  
“How long have you known?”    
  
Lena laughed, lips still stealing kisses from the blonde “Too long. Now, how about you explain to me what it is that you did with your fingers? Because… You’ve ruined me. I can never sleep with someone else again if they don’t measure up to  _ this _ expectations.” Kara couldn’t help but blush, her cover blown and her smile too big for her face “I just- Superspeed, you know?” Lena mused about it for a few seconds before breaking into a big smile “I’m gonna… Choose to forgive you. Just because of the ice cream… And… Because you’re gonna take me home, and we’re gonna spend the night together, doing more of  _ that. _ ” She pointed at Kara’s hand, smiling smugly “You know… I did say I was always going to be here for you.” Lena cocked an eyebrow, tilting Supergirl’s face up to let her lips hover over the blonde’s, with a wicked grin “I mean… Yeah, you did.” She tugged that plump lower lip between her teeth, tugging the superhero closer to her, her leg still on her shoulder “You know… You amuse me with how flexible you are…” Lena laughed, looking at her raised leg and then at Kara.

 

“Oh darling… You haven’t seen anything yet.”


End file.
